They lived happily ever after  right?
by FyeahJLafferty
Summary: Brooke Davis in Mystic Falls? - This could be fun !
1. Chapter 1

Brooke Davis in Mystic Falls - this could be interesting.

It was her first day in Mystic Falls, she had to move with her parents – again. She had to leave all her friends in Tree Hill , her best Friend Peyton Sawyer that she just couldn't live without. Her favorite Couple Nathan and Haley, she already missed these two, because well they were great persons – together and alone. Rachel and Mouth and the River court Boys … she would miss them all, she already did and then there was her boyfriend: Lucas Scott. They finally found their way back and were the happy power-couple in school. They finally decided to try again and then she had to move away. She still remembers the last conversation they had.

**Flashback**

"What do you mean with 'moving away'?" his blue eyes didn't leave hers. "I mean that my dad found a new Job and it's in Mystic Falls, Luke." She could saw the tears building up in his eyes, that she knew would never leave his eyes – he has too much pride, but she was wrong. Lucas Scott was crying, because of her.

"Brooke, you can't just leave. You can stay here with me and my mom; your parents let you do it once, why not again?" She knew how hard this was on him; it was hard for her, too. She opened her heart, just to let it get broken again. "I know, I asked them, they want to 'start over' WITH me. They want us to become a family again" She cried, she just couldn't stop. Lucas hated it to see his pretty girl cry, so he held her face and gave her a third embarrassing speech. He had to be the strong one now.

"Brooke, it's going to be okay. You don't have to worry. We going to call each other every day and we gonna message each other little dirty mails and when you have time you'll just come here and when I have school break , I'll just come and visit you. I'm gonna fight for you Brooke Davis. You mean too much to me to just let you go like this." He smiled softly at her and gave her a soft, but passionate kiss. "This is not good bye forever, alright?" Brooke just nodded, what else could she do right now? Kiss him with everything that she had? And that's what she was going to do right now. "I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott, you know that?" Lucas smiled. "I love you, too Brooke Penelope Davis."

Brooke turned around and left without looking back, the last thing that she heard was "I'm going to miss you, pretty girl" And once again she couldn't control the tears that streamed down her face.

**End of Flashback**

It was her first day and she already missed them all. She took her school bag and drove off to school, without saying bye to her parents. As she arrived she parked her car and took a deep breath, then opened the car and walked out. She walked to the entrance of the school; she knew people were staring at her. She was gorgeous and she knew it. She looked around and bumped into someone. A guy, a guy with muscles she could say that.

"God, I'm sorry! I … "she wanted to say more, but become lost in his eyes. They were so powerful and well, blue. "It's okay; I didn't pay attention either, so it's cool." He said and she smiled, while he noticed her dimples. She wanted to say something, but he was faster. "Do you have a name, sweetheart?"

Sweetheart? Brooke thought she didn't hear right and had to laugh at that. He gave her a strange look and did something really weird, but also really attractive thing with his eyes, but Brooke had to be stronger. She was always the one who played with the guys, not the different way around.

"Sweetheart? Seriously? That was really low, you screwed up your chance, boy toy" with another sexy wink she walked away. Brooke doesn't know if she acted like this because she liked to play with hot guys or because of Lucas. She kept a straight face walking into the school building, knowing that the guy was staring at her.

After Brooke left the office, to get her new schedule, she made her way to her new locker. As she opened it, she felt empty...it wasn't decorated like her old one that Lucas made for her. It was just an empty ugly locker that she could care less about. Brooke turned around to bump in the next person this day, just this time it was a girl.

"This is not my day" she mumbled to herself, but the girl could hear it. "Yeah, mine neither. You're new, right?" Brooke nodded "Yeah, I'm Brooke. Brooke Davis." She said shaking the hand of the other girl. "I know. I'm Caroline. I made some researched about you, because I knew that you would visit our school soon. You are a cheerleader, right?" she asked with a faked cheeriness. Brooke could tell that this was fake, because she acted the same way, not even a year ago. "Yeah, I am. A very good one to be honest, but why do you asks?"

"Oh well, you have to join our team, okay? Because we have a free Spot in our Team now, because of this girl, Elena … she's my friend and pretty cool, but she lost her parents like 6 months ago, so she kind of changed. She doesn't care about cheerleading anymore. She just cares about two things. Stefan, her very hot and mysterious boyfriend and her little brother Jeremy." Caroline just couldn't stop talking so Brooke just interrupted her; "Yeah, I'll join your team, okay?" "Great! I'll see you today at five then?" Caroline said and walked away not waiting for an answer.

"Unbelievable!" Brooke said and slammed her locker. "And what did this innocent locker do to you, when I can ask?" Normally Brooke would have laughed at this, but she was in a bad mood so she turned around and wanted to ..."I'm Tyler." He said totally checking her out.

"That's great for you Taylor, but it's a shame that I don't care so back off, because there is no chance in hell that I'll ever lay my hands on you." With that she turned around and walked away.

"My name is Tyler." She heard and rolled her eyes and made her way into her classroom. History. That would be the next lesson. She searched for a free place and took the one by the window. Next to her was a very beautiful girl with long brown hairs. The girl was talking to a very handsome guy with big brown eyes. Brooke figured that this would be her boyfriend, because of the eyesex they had. She was staring, because the girl turned to her and said "Hey, I'm Elena. You're new, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Brooke Davis." She said polite. "Nice to meet you, Brooke. This is my boyfriend Stefan."

"Stefan Salvatore to be exact. Nice to meet you Brooke" he said nicely, but Brooke didn't hear anything else anymore.

Stefan Salvatore.

Salvatore.

It was him.

Hey, what do you think Stefan did to Brooke or her family/friends? Was it even Stefan, because we all know that there is another Salvatore brother walking around?

Please tell me what you think (:


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke couldn't fall asleep that night, not because she was nervous or excited – because she was scared. After her little meet and greet with Stefan and Elena, Brooke played it cool and stormed out after the lesson was over. She didn't see either of them that day, because…well, she made her way home. She didn't want to think about this mysterious guy she met or about Caroline, Elena or Taylor …or was it Tyler? And she didn't want to think about Stefan, that's for sure, but she did. She could not forget his big eyes that were staring in her soul or the way he smiled politely at her or the way he was with Elena. Someone who was so … nice and in love, how could he kill someone?

And this mysterious guys , he had these eyes-so powerful and kind of familiar, but Brooke just couldn't remember where she already saw these eyes, but all that matters was that she couldn't get him out of her with this mysterious guy still on her mind, she fall asleep – dreaming about him.

Lucas.

That was the first thing Brooke thought about , as she woke up that day. She felt guilty, because of her dream and because she didn't call Luke, like she wanted too. Brooke got in the shower and made herself ready for her second day in Mystic Falls, it just could get better, right?

Wrong.

As Brooke wanted to walk in her classroom, she could feel that someone was behind her. She walked faster, even if she didn't need to, because the hall was full of students so what could possibly happen? Caroline. That could happen.

"Brooke? Where the hell have you been?" Brooke didn't know what she meant at first, but then it hit her – Cheerleading. "I'm ... I'm really sorry, it just... Caroline, it was my first day and very stressful and I just forgot about it." She tried to apologies, but it didn't work. "You forgot? You don't forget Cheerleading, its important!" Was Caroline really this serious about it? Of course she was. Brooke was like this not even a year ago, but then Lucas changed her-for good.

"Brooke? Are you even listening?" Caroline snapped. "Of course and I'm sorry, really Caroline. It won't happen again… I promise." Brooke made her puppy face and she knew, even before Caroline's reaction, that she was forgiven. "Okay, it better won't,Davis ." And then she walked away.

As Brooke made her way to her seat she saw Elena right next to her. 'Great' Brooke thought to herself, as she sit down and packed out her things Elena noticed her. "Hey Brooke, where have you been yesterday? We searched you, but you just disappear like a ghost." Elena said with a smile but as she noticed Brooke's strange face, she got worried."Is everything okay?" Brooke just nodded and pretended like nothing was wrong. "Hey, I know ... we are not very close friends, I mean we just met yesterday…but if you have any problems you can tell me, you know that right?"

'It's not me with the killer-boyfriends' Brooke thought to herself. Did Elena even know what Stefan is? "Yeah. I know and I'm fine. Thanks." Brooke said and turned so she was across the blackboard now. "You mean that?" Elena asked. "What?" Brooke didn't feel like opening up to Elena, she was Stefan's girlfriend after all, but she liked that girl even without knowing her. "I mean, do you mean that your fine or are you just saying that so I'll shut up?" Brooke had to laugh; it was cute how Elena tried to build up a friendship between them." I know, that I always said that I'm fine after my parents died, but I never meant it, not once." Brooke didn't know what to say. "You … you lost your parents?" Brooke's problems seemed so little after this confession. "Yeah, 6 months ago. I try to get over it and sometimes it works, but then there are days where I just … where I just can't anymore. You know?" Brooke saw the tears in Elena's eyes and felt some of her own. She didn't want to cry in a classroom full of students, so she took a deep breath."Yeah, I know and I'm really sorry for you loss, but I know you don't want pity so …" Brooke said. Before Elena could answer the bell rang and the lesson began.

After the lesson was over Elena and Brooke walked out of the classroom."Hey, do you want to come over today? I meet with my friend Bonnie and maybe even Caroline comes over. A girl night, I guess. It should be fun and I think we all could need this." Brooke thought about it, she had to call Lucas today and she wanted to go to the Salvatore house today, but she could really need a girl night… "Yeah, I would love too, but I just had one conversation with Caroline and I don't even know Bonnie, you sure they'll be okay with that?" Brooke didn't want to interrupt anything; she knew how it was to be the third wheel. "No, believe me. Bonnie's my best friend and I bet she'll love you…So see you tonight then?" Brooke nodded "Sure."

Brooke was on her way out from school, she wanted to go home and call Lucas and get ready for the girl night, but as she searched her car keys she bumped into someone again. This mysterious guy she met yesterday. "Oh you like to run into me, don't you …. Sweetheart?" He said and his blue eyes sparkled at her. "You, again. What do you want?" Brooke said, not being polite at all. "You remember that YOU run into ME, right? You own me." He said with a smirk. "What?"Brooke did not believe how cruel this guy was "I'm sorry, that's enough?" she said with a fake smile. "Not even close." He said, but she didn't give in so he tried again. "Ok, you know what? Let's try this again. I'm Damon." He said polite and gave her his hand, which she took."I'm Brooke." She kind of liked this game that they just started."Nice to meet you, Brooke." He did this thing with his eyes again, that totally turned her on. Damon, being a vampire, felt that. They just looked at each other for ages, till Brooke came back to reality again. She gave him one last nod and walked away to her car. "Hey Brooke? Would you ever go out with me?" He screamed after her."Not in 100 years!" She screamed back, smiling to herself, because she knew that she would win this game. She got in the car and drove away. Damon watched her and whispered to himself:"I would wait 100 years."

As Brooke got home, she grabbed something from the fringe and made her way to her room, her parents wouldn't be here for the next couple of weeks, 'starting a family again'-of course… She sat on her bed and turned on her TV. She watched a show for awhile till she remembered that she had to call Lucas today. She was happy about that.

"Hey pretty girl!" – God, it was so good to hear his voice again and it already brought her to tears.

"Hey boyfriend." She said crying and smiling at the same time."So how is the most beautiful girl in Mystic Falls doing?" Brooke closed her eyes, remembering the last time he said this to her. "I'm good..." she said trying to hide the tears."You sure? Because I know that your not. I can hear you cry babe. What happened?" She knew he would understand her, he always does. Brooke didn't even know how to explain it; she didn't even know why she was crying. She had a great big house, found some new friends, and was already on the cheerleading team, found some new guy-which Lucas better not know about. "I don't know. I'm not sure, I guess I just miss you and I miss Peyton and Naley and Rachel and … being the girl behind the red door." Brooke said while tears streamed down her face."Brooke, don't cry. I know that it has to be hard for you, but I know you Brooke Davis. I bet you already found some new friends and that you are already on the cheerleading team, right?" Brooke laughed, he was right."Yeah, you really know me Lucas Eugene Scott and I love you for that." Brooke knew that he smiled."I love you, too pretty girl and I miss you." Brooke smiled; she hoped that he would say that. "What are your plans for today, broody?"

"Nothing much. Meeting with Skills and the guys and doing something for school and helping out my mom in the café. What about you?" "I'll meet with some girls, doing a girl night. I hope it will be fun."

"Sounds like fun to me. Hot girls in pajamas doing a pillow fight." She heard him laugh on the other side and had to laugh to. He was just perfect for her. "Haha. Lucas Scott, this is not funny, but I have to hang up now, because I need to get ready, okay?" She said while she stood up from her bed. "Okay, I love and miss you, pretty girl." He said once again and waited for her response. "Ditto." They shared a laugh and then they hung up. Brooke got in the shower and thought about her times with Lucas-mostly the good times. The time when he hold this embarrassing speech at the beach for her or when he pimped her locker or gave her his room so she could stay in Tree Hill.

Broody and Cherry.

Pretty Girl and Boyfriend.

Those were their own nick names for each other. She loved the fact that he gave her these cute names.

Brooke got out of the shower, as someone rang on her door, still just wearing her towel she opened the door and she came face to face with a guy she didn't see in years.

"Hey, Brooke. Long time no see." He said and the tears just build up in her eyes again.

Who do you think could this guy be? Will he bring trouble or joy? Is he a friend or a enemy?

Please review and tell me what you think and storyline you want to know more about and which scenes you really like.

Thanks.

Xx Jess


	3. Chapter 3

_Brooke got out of the shower, as someone rang on her door, still just wearing her towel she opened the door and she came face to face with a guy she didn't see in years._

"_Hey, Brooke. Long time no see." He said and the tears just build up in her eyes again._

She just stood there and looked at him, she didn't dare to move or speak. The tears were already on her cheeks and she still couldn't stop them. She couldn't believe that after all this time she saw him again. She knew that he was in Mystic Falls , but she thought that he moved away once again , like he always does- but he didn't.

"Matt?" she asked with a shaky voice and still didn't believe her eyes.  
"Yes, Brooke Penelope Davis." He said with this really cute smirk and she knew he was real, after she realized it, she just threw her arms around him and cried."Oh God, Mattie! What? I mean what are you doing here?" Brooke asked, still in shock.

"I think I should ask you this, I mean I already live here 10 years, but you just moved your ass here two days ago!" He said with a slight laugh. "Didn't you promise me that you would call me, every week-end? You promised me that 10 years ago, remember?"

_10 years ago._

_A Seven years old Brooke stood at her back yard and played with her dolls, as her friend Matt came to her. Brooke looked up and smiled her dimpled smile, she always did when she saw her best friend._

"_Mattie! What are you doing here?" she asked happily because she thought that he could help her build up her doll house, that her parents brought for her, but as she looked into his eyes she just saw sadness. "What's wrong, Matt? Did something happen? Did your mom drink again? Seriously, when is this going to stop? I thought she wouldn't do this anymore, I mean …" Matt stopped her," No, no … it's not that. I … I talked to my mom and well she thinks it's best if we move, again." He said and Brooke looked simply shocked."What? Why? I ... "Brooke didn't even know how she should finish her sentence. Her best friend would move away from her and she couldn't stop it! She started to cry; when you are 7 years old you don't really have many other options."Oh Brooke, I swear I don't want to move, I told my mom that, she doesn't care" Matt tried to apologies, but Brooke didn't care either. "I hope you don't want to move! I mean you're my best friend Mattie! We have been best friends a really long time now!"  
And they were. They were best friends since the day when Brooke's favorite doll fall into the sea and Matt jumped in to save it. Brooke didn't care that Matt wasn't rich or that he didn't live in a big house, she was just happy to find a friend, because... well she didn't had much of them._

"_I know Brooke and we will, but you know my mom and my sister Vicky, I always need to take care of both of them and she wants to move, because she needs to start over." He said without looking at her. "I know, I'm sorry. I promise that I'm going to call you every week-end and I'll come and visit you too!" She said, because she didn't want to fight and well because she was 7 and naïve. "You promise?" He said with a slight smile. "Yeah, I promise."_

End of Flashback

And she did call him every week-end, but then she met Peyton and she start to forget about Matt.

"I remember and I'm sorry I broke this promise." Brooke said and felt ashamed. She promised her best friend that she would call him, but she didn't and that was a big deal to her, but as she looked into Matt's blue eyes – they didn't look mad or sad, just happy to finally have her back. "It's okay Brookie. I could have called you by myself, but I didn't. So it's fine and now tell me what brings you here and how long are you staying?" He said as they both stepped into the house. Brooke told Matt everything. She told him about her parents, that didn't change a little bit, and about her new old friend Peyton Sawyer and about her favorite Couple Nathan and Haley … and about Lucas. Matt was happy to hear about her past, just not so much about the number of boys she slept with. Brooke was like a little sister to him so it was weird to talk to her about those things.

It was 9 o'clock as Matt looked at his watch."Hey, it was great to catch up with you, Brookie Cookie, but I have to go now, I have to work in this great "Mystic – Bar" I told you about." He said with a tinny smile placed on his lips. "Its okay, Matt … but I'll see you tomorrow again, right? I mean we go to the same school, right?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah ... well this school is the only one in this town, so if I don't drive 5 hours to get to school, I have to go to this one." He said as they both shared a laugh. Matt stood up and gave Brooke a big hug. "It's great to have you back; Brooke. I missed you." He said as they separated again. Brooke opened her door and replied: "Yeah, ditto. I'll see you in school tomorrow and thanks for coming here. I missed talking to you, you're a great friend." She said. Matt winked at her one last time, and then he turned around and walked away.

Brooke watched him awhile and then she closed the door, as she turned around and wanted to walk up to her room her phone starts ringing. 'What the hell?' she thought to herself. As she answered she could hear Elena on the other line: "Brooke? Where are you? We are all waiting for you."

Oh damn, the girls night … "Yeah, oh I'm sorry ... I forgot. I … You know what? I could come now, if it's not too late!" She said as she went up to her room and grabbed her bag. "Yeah, we are all here in my room, just y'know walk in, the door is open." She said and Brooke was happy that she didn't miss all of this great night! "Okay, I'll be right there." She said and put the phone aside and walked out to her car. This day turned out so much better as she expected it.

_What do you think? In the next chapter we will see a girl night and please tell me which relationship you like. Do you want to see more Brooke/Stefan , Brooke/damon or Brooke/matt or who do you want her to meet? _

_And I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter it was more focused on Matt and Brooke , because I think they would make great friends!_

_Xx Jess_


End file.
